


(alter Name: Abgebrochene Version New Chance)

by ShiroNoShiro



Series: New Chance [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anfangs Hinata und Sakura Bashing, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Genderbending, M/M, Male Lactation nur vielleicht, Mpreg, Naruto ist in Wirklichkeit 30, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thihi Wer wird Seme/ Uke?, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroNoShiro/pseuds/ShiroNoShiro
Summary: Die überarbeitete Version kommt spätestens am 15.1.2019 da ich gerade noch die Kapitel überarbeite. Wird aber in meiner Serien Auflistung auftauchen.Unter dem neuen Titel *Ashita wa ashita no kaze ga fuku*





	1. Chapter 1

**KAPITEL 1: TADAIMA**

* * *

 

 

****

Naruto Uzumaki lag wie betäubt auf dem Boden, er hatte alles Verloren, über Nacht kamen sie mit Hinatas Hilfe,die kurz nach der ersten Entführung von Zetsu mit einem seiner Klone, in ihre inneren versiegelt wurde und der nach ihrem achten Geburstag aktiv wurde, mit Kaguya zusammen gearbeitet und nur gewartet bis der entscheidende Tag kam.

_=Kit...=_ Kurama hatte ihn in seinen Raum gebracht wo auch die anderen Bijuu auf in warteten. Sie alle blickten auf ihren Bruder. Die neun Geschwister kuschelten sich Trost suchend zusammen und trauerten mit ihm.

 

Einen paar Stunden zuvor

 

Der Himmel war schwarz ein Heftiges Gewitter fegte über Konoha und die stille wurde nur von dem Plätschern des Regens unterbrochen, es war beinahe als würde der Himmel weinen, für die Schreckliche tat die vor zehn stunden begangen war. In diesem Regen sahs ein Blonder Mann anfangs seiner dreisiger.

In den 30 Jahren die er gelebt hatte, hatte Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuuga Naruto schon viele schreckliche dinge erlebt.

Doch zu sehen wie seine Frau alle Verriet die er liebte, seine Kinder und Sasuke umbrachte. Brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Naruto sass vor denn sterblichen Überresten seiner Familie, seine beiden Babys gefoltert und danach bei lebendigen leibe erst gehäutet und dann in kleine Teile geschnitten, bei Sasuke beinahe das selbe, Narutos biss sich auf die Lippen bis er Blutete. Wie konnte er es nicht sehen? Hinata hatte ihm doch erzählt das sie ein Serum erfunden hatte das für 48 Stunden das Chakra blockieren würden und als er sich für einen Versuch freiwillig gemeldet hatte konnte er merkwürdiger weise, auch nicht auf Kurama zurück greifen. Es hätte  ihm auffallen sollen! Sie hatte ihn mit diesen für ihm damals undefinierbaren Blick angesehen.

Nun wusste er das es reine Verachtung war. Leider waren erst 47 Stunden vergangen seit das Serum in seinen Kreislauf eingedrungen war, also noch eine Stunde, bis er dieses Monster zur strecke bringen konnte!

Flashback End

Naruto schrie so laut er konnte. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut  
_=Kit?=_ Naruto wimmerte **´´Kurama!´´** , Kurama knurrte endlich konnte er wieder mit Naruto sprechen. _=Pass auf sie kommt!=_ Warnte ihn Kurama Naruto blickte auf und sah in die Augen seiner ehemaligen Frau die ihn mit dem reisten Wahnsinn ansah den er je Gesehen hatte. "Du wirst hier und jetzt sterben" knurrte er. Hinata lachte ihn aber nur. Naruto kratzte all sein Chakra zusammen und griff nach dem Monster, als er sie fest in seinen Griff hatte lies er all sein Chakra auf einmal frei **´´Auf wiedersehen mein Freund´´** waren Narutos letzte Worte bevor er Explodierte und das Monster das einst als Hinata Hyuuga bekannt war mit sich riss, doch bevor Kurama ebenfalls mit ihm in denn tod gerissen wurde warf Naruto ihn aus seinen Körper.

_"NARUTO! KIT....NEIN KIT!"_ schrie Kurama aber es war zu spät, Naruto war für immer weg. Kurama sties ein Ohrenbetäubendes Jaulen aus. In den anderen Nationen wo die Jinjuuriki oder Bijuu Lebten stiegen sie in die Klagelaute ein, sie alle hatten schon mitbekommen als Sasuke verstarb doch jetzt auch noch ihr oranger Hokage? Dies war ein Trauriger Tag in der Ninja Welt.

Kurama weinte Bitterlich "Ach, ach, sch..sch alles Gut!" eine warme Hand streichelt seine Schnauze Kurama sah auf "Vater!" sagte er überrascht der Halbgott lächelte nachsichtig "Hallo Sohn, wieso weinst du?" und so begann Kurama seinem alten Herrn alles zu erzählen Hagoromon nickte verstehend.  
"Nun gut." Kurama wollte seinen Vater fragen was er meinte doch seine Sicht verschwamm allmählich und dann war nichts als eine allumfassende schwärze und stille.

  
Himura sah zu seinem Bruder dieser nickte im bestätigend zu.

Als Naruto wieder erwachte befand er sich in einer alt bekannten Umgebung. Auf seinem kleinen Nachttisch stand aber kein Bild von Team Sieben. War er in die Vergangenheit gereist?

Eilig huschte der Blonde ins Badezimmer "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" hörte man in den frühen stunden von konoha, Naruto zwickte sich gerade so hart wie er konnte doch es schien ein hartnäckiger Traum zu sein.

_=Kit...du Träumst nicht!=_ erklärte Kurama. Narutos Augen weiteten sich, das hieße er könnte sie alle oder die meisten Retten!

Naruto besah sich im Spiegel und entschied sich seine Haare länger wachsen zu lassen, zudem würde er sich ein Beispiel an seinem Sohn nehmen und nur noch einen Verband in seiner Lieblings Farbe wählen, als Naruto seinen Schrank durchwühlte fand er eine Rosarote Kochschürze.

Wieso hatte er die? Sieh sah genau so aus wie die von seinem Vater. Könnte es sein das Jiji sie im gegeben hatte?

Naja er würde sie einpacken auch wenn sie heute sich nur vorstellen würden. Dank seinem Natur-Chakra war seine Haare im nu auf Kin höhe.

Entschlossen zog sich Naruto sein Stirnband fest, er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Sein Nindo würde nochmals die Welt auf denn Kopf stellen.

Wie auch damals schon folgte ihm Konohamaru, Naruto lächelte, er hatte seinen kleinen Bruder vermisst auch wenn seine Kinder immer sagten das Konohamaru mehr ein Sohn für ihn war als ein Bruder.

Doch als Konohamaru ihm weiter folgte stolperte er über sein Tuch das ihn verstecken sollte. Naruto griff nach dem kleinen "Alles in Ordnung Kono? Fragte er und besah sich Konohamaru "Alles Ok Boss, wirst du heute gegen mich Kämpfen?", "Nein Kono ich habe heute Abschlussklasse und werde einem Team zugeteilt." Konohamaru zog einen Schmollmund.

Er verabschiedete sich von Naruto herzlich und ging um sein Team zu treffen.

Als Naruto in der Akademie ankam bemerkte er das die meisten der Clan Kinder schon anwesend waren, sogar Shikamaru. Iruka trat gerade ins Zimmer ein und Naruto holte Luft bevor er sich verbeugte "Vielen Dank Iruka-Sensei, auch dafür das du mir immer die gleichen Test wie meine Mitschülern gegeben hast!" Der ganze Raum starte ihn an.

"Um Naruto-kun?" Fragte Iruka zögerlich für denn ersten Moment hatte er gedacht das Minato Namikaze vor im stand oder eins der Kinder einen Streich spielen wollte. Doch es war sein süßer Schüler "Wie meinst du das mit dem Test?" Naruto sah gespielt erstaunt auf und zog eine Schriftrolle hervor "Mizuki-Sensei lies mich immer andere Test schreiben, ich habe sie nach der Rückgabe immer mit Shikamarus und Haruka (ein andere der neben Naruto der schlechteste war) verglichen die beiden hatten denn gleichen Test nur ich nie."

Er überreichte Iruka die Schriftrolle dieser öffnete sie verblüffte blickte er die Tests an nach kurzem überfliegen sah er schockiert zu Naruto "Naruto...das sind Chunin und ANBU Test, wie....." Iruka wurde wütend man hatte dem blonden falsche Test gegeben und dieser hatte trotzdem über 60% was beinahe an Namikaze-san und Uchiha Itachi reichten die beiden hatten 80% der Nara-clan mit seinen 90% war klar in Führung.

Aber Naruto hatte nie für genau diese Test gelernt und trotzdem hatte er so eine hohe Punktzahl. Iruka viel auf seine Knie und Umarmte Naruto "Es tut mir so leid Naru!" Schluchzte er.

"Na, na Iruka-Sensei es ist nicht deine schuld!" Iruka sah verblüfft den Blonden an, wieso war er nicht wütend? Naruto schenkte ihm aber nur diese Warme lächeln das er von Kushina-san kannte. "Hass ist eine viel zu starke Emotion, würde ich sie hassen und zu einen Rächer werden auch weil Konoha mir nie gesagt hat das mein Clan ausgerottet wurde und ich das recht hätte, zurück nach Uzu zu gehen würde ich zu dem Dämon werden, den sie immer in mir sehen."

Iruka war noch nie so stolz auf seinen Schüler "WELCHER CLAN NARUTO-BAKA DU HAST KEINEN CLAN!" keifte Sakura eifrig.

Naruto zuckte zusammen "Haruno-san du hast wohl in Geschichte Geschlafen!" Iruka blickte die Pinkhaarige streng an "Der Uzumaki-Clan half beim Aufbau von Konohamru No Sato wobei der Name von Uchiha Madara stammte, wir schlossen einen Packt mit Uzushigakure wegen des Kyuubi der in Shodai-Hokages Frau Uzumaki Mio versiegelt wurde. Im zweiten Ninjakrieg wurde Uzu von Kumo und Kiri vernichtet da der Uzumaki-Clan in Fujin und Chakra-menge jedem anderem Clan überlegen war! Als Zeichen für unseren Verlust des Schwesternclan von Senju und Uchiha trägt jeder Jonin den Uzumakistrudel auf seinem Rücken, das trägt Naruto. Um uns daran zu erinnern das der Uzumaki Clam der als heißblütig bekannt ist zu verdanken ist das wir Heute hier sind." Sakura so wie der Rest der Schüler die das Examen geschafft hatten sahen verblüfft aus "Meduksei Sensei aber wir hatten das nie in dem Geschichtsunterricht." Erklärte Shikamaru leicht verärgert. Iruka kochte er müsste ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Sandai-sama Reden.

Auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes wo Hiruzen mit denn Jonin-Senseis das geschehen beobachtet hatte, war er kalkweiß Geworden, Kakashi war vor Schock erstarrt und die anderen waren Stock Sauer.

Sasuke indessen runzelte seine Stirn die Informationen die er heute gesammelt hatten änderten leicht das bild das er von dem Dobe hatte aber nicht genug.

Iruka räusperte sich, er musste diese Situation aug später verschieben!

"Nagut setzt euch bitte, Naruto setz dich neben Sasuke-san hin." Iruka konnte sich einfach nicht mehr dieses Gekeife der Mädchen anhören. Naruto tat auf bockig das er neben Sasuke sitzen musste insgeheim war er aber Traurig, dies war nicht sein Sas, dennoch sprang er auf den Tisch und brachte sein Gesicht so nahe er konnte um mit Sasuke einen Starrwettbewerb aus zutragen. Wie damals wurde er von dem Kind das Shikamaru verdammt ähnlich sah gestoßen und er Küsste seinen geliebten Mond.

"NARUTO!" Kreischten die Konoichis seiner Klasse, Sakura hob ihre Hand um Naruto zu schlagen. Doch Iruka hielt ihre Hand im letzten Moment.

"ICH SAGTE SETZTEN!!!" schrie er erzürnt. Sofort setzten sich alle Azubis an ihre Plätze. Naruto war in seinen Gedanken bis Iruka seinen Namen erwänte.

Sakura war begeistert als sie mit Sasuke in einem Team war das musste doch Schicksal sein! Naruto indessen hielt sich die Ohren zu. Wieso musste sie so hoch quietschen?

Als die anderen Senseis ihr Team abgeholt hatten waren Sasuke, Sakura und Naruto die einzigen im Klassenzimmer, Naruto holte aus Langeweile eine Schriftrolle mit grundlegenden Jutsus hervor die er geschrieben hatte.

Indessen bei Iruka

Voller Zorn öffnete der Chunin die Tür zum Hokagebüro, er hatte alle Test mit Genehmigung von Naruto mitgenommen und würde nun denn Hokage in die Mangel nehmen, Sarutobi der wusste das der gefürchtetste Mama Shinobi aka Iruka Umino kam versuchte gelassen zu wirken als Iruka beim öffnen der Türen sie aus versehen gegen die Wand krachen lies.

"Hokage-sama haben sie davon gewusst?" Der überaus wütende Braunhaarige vergaß auch in diesem Stadium der Wut seinen Anstand nicht, Sarutobi schluckte unbequem "Mir war bewusst das speziell die Aufgaben von Naruto nicht der Norm entsprachen aber das es in diesem Ausmaß wäre war mir nicht bewusst." Hiruzen seufzte Müde, man hatte Narutos schulische Leistung absichtlich verschlechtert er würde die Schuldigen einfach an Iruka und die Clan Mütter überlassen die mit Naruto sympathisierten.

Iruka knurrte "Was wirst du gegen diese Verbrecher machen?" Spuckte Iruka, der vor Wut kochte "Du darfst mit ihnen und ein paar ausgewählten alles tun außer sie Umbringen!" Irukas Wut verzehrtes Gesicht glättete sich und er begann Teuflisch zu Grinsen "Dann werde ich die später sehen Hokage-sama!" Der Junge Chunin verbeugte sich und ging glücklich pfeifend denn Flur Hinunter. Hiruzen nahm seufzend seinen Hut ab, er wurde langsam zu Alt für diesen Scheiß.

Wieder in der Schule

Sakura starrte indessen Sasuke an und Sasuke blickte mit versteckter Neugier zu Naruto.

Sasuke dachte immer noch an ihren Kuss, Naruto schmeckte nach Orangen und Vanille.

In der Zwischenzeit sahen sich Sarutobi und Kakashi in Narutos Wohnung um.

"Dafür das er sonst überaus Chaotisch ist, ist seine Wohnung aufgeräumt." Stellte der silberhaarige erstaunt fest. Sarutobi nickte Abwesend und sah sich weiter stillschweigend um. Naruto hatte sich das letzte mal beschwert das sein Wasserhahn immer tropft, Hiruzen drehte den Hahn auf doch es kam weder warmes noch kaltes Wasser aus dem Hahn. Er versuchte es dann noch im Badezimmer, doch nicht mal die Dusche spendet Wasser. Hiruzen knurrte schon wieder ein Vermieter der Naruto vertreiben will.

Indesen bei Team 7

Irgendwann wurde es Sakura zu viel und sie riss Naruto die Rolle aus der Hand "Tch Aho-Naruto du weist doch das Lernen bei dir vergebene Mühe ist! Aiii" kreischte sie als eine Kette aus der Schriftrolle wurde und ihr Handgelenk eng umschlossen hat. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Kakashi die Tür geöffnet und starrte erschrocken den Uzumaki Jungen an.

"Sakura, tu das nie wieder!" Knurrte Naruto böse. Er löste die Kette worauf diese sich in Luft auflöste "Wäre die Kette noch länger an dir gewesen hätte sie dein Chakra versiegelt und du hättest nie wieder richtigen Zugang darauf!" Erklärte er eiskalt. "Krmmm mein erster Eindruck von euch? Pinky ist ein Idiot und Blondine intelligenter als man denken könnte und zu letzt Emo du bist langweilig! Wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten auf dem Dach" Kakashi verschwand in einer Wolke.

Sasuke und Sakura sprintete aus dem Zimmer,  
Naruto indessen lächelte Kakashi war immer noch so wie er ihn kannte. Naruto öffnete ein Fenster und sprang heraus um an der Wand hochzufaulen er konnte das schon länger oder wie hatte er es sonst geschafft, die Hokagefelsen anzumalen?

Sasuke und Sakura waren in dieser Zeit schon längst im Flur die Treppen hoch.

Als Naruto oben ankam sah er sich um. Kakashi war in seinem Buch am Lesen "Yo Sensei!" Begrüßte er ihn laut. Erschrocken sah Kakashi hoch um seinen Sensei zu erblicken //Nein nicht Sensei sondern Naruto mein Schüler der Sohn meines Senseis.// erinnerte sich Kakashi schmerzlich.

Der Blonde setzte sich gemütlich neben Kakashi und sah im den blauen Himmel. Kakashi versuchte unauffällig Naruto zu mustern. Naruto mit seinen Bijuu verstärkten Instinkten bemerkte es dennoch, sagte aber nichts dazu. Zehn Minuten zu spät kamen dann auch Sakura und Sasuke an.

"Nun gut Heute lernen wir uns kennen" erklärte der letzte Hatake gelangweilt. Sakura sah ihren Sensei verwirrt an "Wieso stellst du dich nicht zuerst vor Sensei?"Kakashi brummte/Also haben sie sich nicht das Bingo Book durchgelesen.// "Na gut mein Name ist Hatake Kakashi ich bin 28 Jahre alt und es gibt nicht viel das ich mag, meine Hobbys? Habe ich keine und mein Traum ist geheim." //Natoll ausehr seinen Namen und sein Alter wissen wir nichts von ihm!// dachten Sasuke und Sakura.

Naruto kicherte "Sensei, Iruka hat mir erzählt das du der letzte Hatake bist, früher in Team Sieben mit Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Obito und einer Rin, zudem wirst du im Bingo Book als Copy Cat betitelt und es sagt bei Sichtung sollte man so schnell wie möglich sich verstecken und beten das du die Person nicht findest." Erklärte der blonde "Ma, ma genug von mir Pinky erzähl von dir!" Sakura räusperte sich.

" Mein Name ist Haruno Sakura ich bin Zwölf, ähm mein Traum ist..." blickt zu Sasuke und errötet"Meine Hobbys sind naja.." quietscht " Ich hasse Ino-Schwein und Baka-Naruto!" Kakashi rollte mit seinem Auge natoll ein FanGirl.

"Emo." Sagte er kurz "Hn mein Name ist Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke ich bin dreizehn, es gibt nicht viel das ich mag, mein Traum? Einen bestimmten Mann töten." Beendete Sasuke cool.

"Nagut Blondi du bist dran", Naruto räusperte sich. "Ich bin Uzumaki Naruto ebenfalls dreizehn, meine Hobbys sind Kochen, Gärtnern, Jutus erfinden und mich um verletzte Tiere zu kümmern, ich mag Ramen, meine Pflanzen, die Farben Orange, Gelb und Rot zudem mag ich Füchse, Katzen und Frösche. Was ich nicht mag ist 3 Minuten auf meine Ramen zu warten, Verräter und hinterhältige Personen, mein Traum ist meinen Nindo der Welt zu zeigen und Hokage zu werden, zudem eine mir wichtige Person zu beschützen!" Sagte der kleine blonde voller stolz.

"Ara? Was für Jutsu hast du schon erschaffen Naruto-kun?" Naruto blickte zu Kakashi " Ein Ninja verrät niemals seine Tricks" sagte er verschworen.

Kakashi nickte, "Behalte das bei Naruto-kun das ist eine wichtige Eigenschaft, lieber vom Feind unterschätzt zu werden als mit seinen Fähigkeiten anzugeben" lobte Kakashi denn Blonden "Nun gut wir werden uns Morgen auf Platz 7 um acht Uhr treffen...ach noch was kein Frühstück!" Kakashi verschwand wieder.

Fröhliche pfeifend stand Naruto auf "Sasuke, Sakura ich lade euch ein bei mir zu essen!" Bot er ihnen an, aber Sakura starrte ihn nur mit Verachtung nieder. Sasuke indessen verzog äußerlich keine Mine. Innerlich klopfte sein Herz wie wild auf die Aussicht das Naruto etwas für ihn Kochen würde.

"Tut mir leid Baka, aber meine Eltern warten auf mich, du bist Herzlich eingeladen Sasuke-kun" Sakura versuchte süß zu wirken erreichte aber nur das gegenteilige.

"Las mal gut sein Sakura. Immerhin willst du ja mit deinen Eltern feiern da haben Naruto und ich nicht das recht. Im Gegensatz zu dir haben wir ja keine Eltern mehr!" Knurrte Sasuke zurück.

Er hatte gewusst was Sakura mit ihrer Andeutung versuchte zu sagen und Sasuke hasste es "Dobe bei dir gibt es aber doch nicht nur Ramen?", "Nein Teme! Wollte heute meine Tomaten ernten und dann eine leckere Tomatensauce mit Reis und Hühnchen Kochen." Naruto war sich bewusst das Sasuke Tomaten liebte...eher inhalierte Naruto wusste einfach Gäbe es eine Stadt aus Tomaten so würde Saszilla die ganze Stadt zerstören und auffressen, er konnte sich noch gut dran erinnern das der 30-Jährige Sasuke beinahe seine Tomaten Gerichte inhaliert und jeden anknurrte der es wagte auch nur dem Tisch zu nahe zu kommen.

"Ok Dobe geh voraus!" Sasuke schenkte ihm sein übliches Uchiha Grinsen. Naruto konnte aber verstehen was der Uchiha wirkliche meinte 'Omg Tomaten, ich liebe Tomaten heute hatte ich noch keine. Gib mir Tomaten!!!' War die Übersetzung.

Ein nostalgisches Gefühl kam in Naruto auf als er, Sasuke so anblickt "A...aber Sasuke-kun!" Rief Sakura schwach. Wieso wollte Sasuke-kun nicht mit ihr gehen?

Sasuke ging ruhig neben Naruto und prägte sich den weg ein bis sie vor einem Supermarkt stoppten "Warte kurz Sasuke ich muss noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen gehen." Naruto machte das Zeichen für Verwandlung und änderte seine Gestalt zu einem Femininen Rothaarigen Jungen, stillschweigend folgte Sasuke ihm in denn Laden. Nai wie die Leute seinen Dobe nannte wurde herzlich begrüsst und ihm wurden viele Lebensmittel geschenkt bis zu dem Moment als zwei Chunin hinein kamen "Suzume hast du es schon gehört die Uzumaki Missgeburt ist in einem Team wie der kleine Uchiha." sagte Chunin A mit der Pferdefresse "Wir sollten dem kleinen Bastard töten nichts als Unglück wird der Youkai bringen!" Keiffte Chunin B der große ähnlichkeit mit der Mondoberfläche hatte.

Naruto zuckte zusammen, er wollte gerade denn Laden verlassen als Chunin A im am Arm packte "Na süße biste neu hier? Soll ich dir die Gegend zeigen?" Fragte der Perverse, immerhin sah der Typ wie Ende dreißig aus und Naruto wie dreizehn.

"Nimm deine Finger von ihm Pferdegesicht!" Knurrte Sasuke. Ninja A und B starren Sasuke mit Unglauben an "Uchiha-sama was macht ihr den hier?" Fragte Pferdefresse, Sasuke löste denn Griff von Narutos Arm und nahm die Taschen an sich "Ich helfe Nai den ihr gerade Belästigt und nun verschwindet bevor ich es dem Hokages melde!"

Die Chunin verschwanden und Sasuke zog seinen Dobe weiter aus dem Laden. Naruto war schockiert damals hätte Sasuke so etwas garantiert nicht abgezogen oder doch?

Naruto zitterte härter er hatte vergessen wie die Dorfbewohner in behandelt hatten, er war nur froh das ihn die ANBU damals vor Übergriffen beschütz hatten. "Sobald wir bei dir sind Dobe musst du mir das erklären!" Sasuke sah ihn mit einem strengen Blick an denn Naruto nur von Tsunade kannte.

"Hai" sagte er leise, als sie in Narutos Wohnung waren verwandelte sich der Blonde zurück und zog seine Schuhe aus. Sasuke tat es ihm gleich.


	2. BEDTIME STORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: *trinkt gedemütgt Sake* Hullo 
> 
> Sasu: Ignoriert sie, Sie hat gerade festgestellt das sie Boruto und Himawari mag.
> 
> Naru: Wie kann man den meine Kinder nicht mögen?
> 
> Shiro: Hnnn sie wären süsser wenn sie von Sas und dir kamen! Aber Mitsuki ist auch niedlich er und Boruto wären ein süßes Paar!
> 
> Naruto: Ok weiter mit dem Film! =0/////0=
> 
> Shiro: Danke für die Kudos

Nervös blickte Naruto zu Sasuke er hatte ihm alles erzählt was er in denn letzen zwölf Jahren erlebt hatte, beinahe hätte er im auch über Madara erzählt konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig bremsen.

Sasuke hatte die Fäuste geballt, wieso war seine Dobe nur so verhasst? Sasuke wusste das die Dorfbewohner und sein Dobe sich nicht gut Verstanden, seit er ihn kannte, beim ersten mal als es ihm aufgefallen ist, waren sie beide Sieben, er hatte damals Itachi gefragt wieso die Eltern der Kinder nichts taten, wenn ihre Kinder Naruto mit Steinen bewarfen.

 

_Flashback_

_Verängstigt_ _sah Sasuke zu wie ein paar Zivile Kinder denn Blonden mit steinen Bewarfen "Verschwinde Monster!", "Ja genau hau ab Mörder! Stirb niemand will dich!" die Kinderstimmen klangen um so grausamer als die der Erwachsenen die sie Ermutigten weiter zu machen._

_"Nisan wieso tuen sie das?" Itachi sah traurig zu Sasuke hinunter, er kniete sich vor seinem kleinen Bruder hin und legte sorgsam seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Bruders._

_"Weist du Sasuke diese Leute sind Grausam zu Naruto weil sie Dumm sind oder was meinst du hat das der Kleiner verdient?" Sasuke blickte zurück zu der Gruppe, er dachte kurz nach und schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf "Ie Nisan, der Dobe hat das nicht verdient, auch wenn er eine große Klappe hat und viele Dumme Streiche spielt! Aber wieso machen seine Mama und sein Papa nichts dagegen?" Itachi erstarte "Sasuke hat euer Lehrer euch nie gesagt das Narutos Mama und Papa kurz nach seiner Geburt Gestorben sind?" Erschrocken schüttelte der kleine seinen Kopf._

_"A...aber wer gibt in dann Geschenke, wenn er Geburtstag hat oder lernt mit ihm, er hat immer so viele Hausaufgaben, weil er so schlecht ist!" Itachi schenkte im ein trauriges lächeln._

 

_Flaschback Ende_

 

Sasuke hatte es später seiner Mutter und seinem Vater erzählt, seine Mutter war hastig vom Tisch aufgestanden und in Ihr Schlafzimmer verschwunden während sein Vater ihn Geschlagen hatte und ihm befohlen hatte nie wieder Uzumaki Naruto zu erwähnen, Sasuke hatte die ganze Nacht geweint bis seine Mutter in sein Zimmer kam und ihn beruhigte, ihr Gesicht war damals Geschwollen und Tränen spuren waren zu sehen, seine Mutter hatte ihm damals gebeten denn Dobe im Auge zu halten und Sasuke hatte auf Itachi geschworen das er es tun würde, immerhin war sein Bruder ein Heiliger für ihm.

 

Sasuke knurrte, wie konnte er das versprechen das er seiner Mutter gegeben hatte vergessen?

 

Naruto der wusste das Sasuke ihn nun Ignorieren würde erhob sich und öffnete seinen Balkon. Er machte das Fingerzeichen für KAI und das Genjutstu war erloschen. Vor ihm war ein Balkon der nur so von Tomatenpflanzen und anderen Gewächsen sprießte. Er pflücke die Reifen und goss die anderen Pflanzen ein wenig, mit dem Wasser aus der Regentonne, es war nichts neues für ihn, das sein Vermieter genau bei ihm das Wasser abdrehte.

Seufzend machte sich der Blonde daran zu Kochen, Sasuke würde wohl erst wieder mit ihm Reden wenn er das Esse roch und so war es Sasuke kam erst wieder ins hier und jetzt als Naruto fertig war mit Kochen. Der leckere duft der Tomatensoße zog ihn magisch an. Vorsichtig nahm er einen bissen, langsam Kaute er bis er entschied das dass Essen verdammt lecker war danach begann er alles zu verschlingen das essen schmeckte gut. Beinahe genauso gut wie dass seiner Mutter! Naruto lächelte erleichtert auch dieser Sasuke liebte sein essen.

Später am Abend verabschiedete sich der Junge Uchiha, er brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken an einem Tag hatte sich seine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.(besser gesagt schon wieder ;P)

Naruto seufzte als er die Tür hinter sich verschloss, er dachte kurz nach was er jetzt tun sollte und entschied sich zu Meditieren.

Bei Sasuke sah es jedoch ein bisschen anderes aus, nachdem er auf er wieder auf der Hauptstraße war, musste er sich vor seinen Fangirls und denn wenigen Fanboys die er hatte verstecken bis er Zuhause war.

  
  
Aus Gewohnheit nach der Meditation bereitete Naruto zwei Bentos zu eins für sich und eins für seinen So....Naruto erstarte, Boruto war in dieser Zeit noch nicht geboren. Traurig  
Blickte der sonst hyperaktive Blondschopf auf die zweite Bentobox, dann würde er halt Sasuke diese geben.

Kurama sah alles was Naruto sah so auch seine Geschwister die Komischer weisse ebenfalls geblieben warn, bei ihrer Ankunft in die Vergangenheit hatte er sich mit seinem ehemaligen selbst verschmolzen, seine Geschwister hätten das gleiche tun können taten es aber nicht da die dann von Naruto getrennt worden wären.

Jetzt musste er sich mit acht Bijuus Naruto teilen, nicht das er es hasste aber es war nervig, gerade weil alle kein Wirkliches Geschlecht hatten Matatabi aber bestimmte das er ein Er war und Shukaku meinte das Mata (Kuramas Spitzname für ihn) zu weibisch wäre um ein Männchen zu sein.

Alls es Kurama zu viel wurde , beschwor er sich selber aus Naruto.

 

Naruto hatte sich in der Zeit in der die Geschwister gestritten hatten, sich Umgezogen und sich in sein Bett gesetzt um still vor sich hin zu weinen wie er es schon immer getan hatte.

 

Als sich Kurama plötzlich vor ihm beschworen hatte erschrak Naruto heftig, verwirrt Blickte Kurama sein Kit an wieso hatte er es nicht bemerkt wie Naruto sich fühlte? War es weil das Siegel wieder verstärkt worden war? Hieße das dass Minatos Chakra wieder in Narutos Siegel wohnte?

Kurama seufzte, darüber konnte er auch später noch grübeln, jetzt war sein Kit das wichtigste und sonst nichts anderes!

Kurama der 1,30 gross war sprang auf Narutos Knie und rieb seinen Kopf an Narutos Wange so dass dieser aus seiner starre erwachte. "Was ist los Kit?" Fragte der Fuchs weich, Naruto schluchzte auf "Ich werde meine Kinder nie wieder sehen oder gar hoffen, noch etwas mit einer Frau anzufangen können. Ich finde keine Frau anziehend." Erklärte der Blonde "Und? Du hast eigentlich nie auf Sakura oder diese Blauhaarige Schlampe gestanden für dich gab es doch immer nur den kleinen Uchiha und wegen deinen Kindern und deiner Nichte, Vater sagte mir das ihre Seelen bei ihm sicher sind bis der Tag kommt wo ihr beiden bereit seid sagte er uns." Erklärte Kurama.

"Uns?" Fragte der kleine Blonde leicht verwirrt. "Ja uns die Nervigen anderen Bijuus mögen die zu sehr! So das sie blieben." Kurama grinste breit und starrte in denn Nachthimmel "So Kit es ist Zeit für dich zum Schlafen!" Kurama stupste denn Jungen so dass er auf die Matratze viel dann legte der Fuchs noch die Decke über denn Blonden und kuschelte sich neben ihn.

"Kurama?", "...grrr Schlaf Kit!" der Blonde seufzte" Kannst du mir nicht eine Geschichte erzählen, ich kann nicht schlafen!"

Kurama seufzte "Nahgut aber danach schläfst Du!" Naruto nickte zustimmend "Ok diese Geschichte hat mir mein Alter Herr erzählt es geht um seinen Ururgroßvater der ein Nachfahre des Grosen Abe no Seime war einen Berühmter Exorzisten (Inspiration von der Braut des Fuchsgeistes ein guter Manga.)

Also wo war ich? Ach ja Es war einmal ein junger Mann der kein Heim besahs seine Eltern waren schon lange verstorben und seine Verwandten hatten ihn verstoßen da er Unglück brächte, seine Arbeit war ihm ebenfalls vor einer Woche abhanden gekommen 'Ich werde nie eine arbeit Finden!' Schluchzte der Blonde, in einem kleinen Stück Wald vor seiner Unterkunft wo er immer durch musste bemerkte er einen kleinen Schrein des Gottes Inari also begab er sich zum Münzstock warf seine letzen Groschen Hinein und läutete die Glocke er klatschte zweimal in seine Hände und gab seinen Wunsch Preis 'Grosser Kami Inari bitte hilf mir eine Arbeit zu finden!" bat Shio no Aki verzweifelt. Als nichts geschah seufzte der Purpuräugige enttäuscht.

Wieso hatte er nur geglaubt das dass Klappte? Kami, Youkai und anderer Quatsch existierte doch nicht! Niedergeschlagen lief er weiter bis er wieder zur Strasse kam und kickte einen stein vor sich hin, es war ein schön sonniger Tag, doch das hilft dem Jungen auch nicht, als er zu dem Alten vierstöckigen Haus kam stand seine Vermieterin Hinaba Sarakuya schon ungeduldig am Eingang sie war eine ältere Dame von 60 Jahren 'Da sind sie ja Aki-san, ihre Miete ist seid zwei Monaten überfällig! Wenn sie, sie jetzt nicht hier haben tut es mir leid aber ich schmeiße sie raus sie nichtsnutzige Junge!' Shion war den Tränen nah. Jetzt hatte er auch noch sein Heim verloren? Wieso nur er? Shion nickte entmutigt was konnte er schon dagegen tun? Seine Verwandten hatten recht er war ein Nichtsnutz!

Shion durfte die wenigen Dinge die er hatte mitnehmen, er überlegte wo er nun unterkommen konnte und entschied sich zum Verlassenen Schrein zurück zu kehren und die Nacht dort zu verbringen. Morgen wäre ein neuer Tag!

Ermutigte er sich, als Shion den Schrein erreichte bemerkte er das neben an noch ein gut Instandgesetztes Haus war, schnell begab sich Shion hinein und suchte nach den Mönchen oder denn Mikos die denn Schrein betrieben, doch er Fand keinen der Schrein musste also seid kürzerem verlassen sein oder?

Shios Magen begann sich zu melden verlegen überkreuzte er seine Arme über seinen Bauch und überlegte wie lange es denn schon her war dass er was gegessen hatte, er kam zum Schluss das es zu lange war und begann die Zimmer zu durchsuchen, bis er in denn Altarraum kam wo ihn ein Köstlicher duft begrüßte er schaute sich aufgeregt um.

Bis er auf dem altar sah dort war Inari-Sushi (Sushi mit Tofu stücken die Gebraten sind Kitsune sollen die laut den Manga lieben) schnell begab sich Shion dort hin und vergaß völlig die Tür nach draußen zu verschließen er schlug die Hände über seinen Kopf zusammen 'Vielen dank O' du grosser Inari-sama! Also Ittadakimasu~' summte der Blondschopf glücklich.

Er begann das erste Inari-Sushi zu essen als ein Tropfen von draußen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, mit dem Teller in seiner Hand begab er sich nach draußen 'Huh es Regnet aber man sieht keine Wolke der Himmel ist strahlend blau und die Sonne scheint auch noch, muss wohl eine Fuchshochzeit sein!' Erklärte der Blonde für sich.

Im Schrein in einem geheimen Raum.

Sassen zwei Füchse vor einem Nekogeist, die einte war Keiko no Mii die Fuchsprinzessin und der Mann neben ihr war Ginrei ein Mächtiger Kitsune den sie Verzaubert hatte, man musste über Keiko wissen das sie eine Herzlose Füchsin war die nur auf Geld und macht aus war, der Neko mit namen Ikuto sah das Paar leicht verwirrt an er wusste das Ginrei nicht auf das weibliche Geschlecht stand also wieso Heiratete er nun Keiko?

Ikuto schüttelte seinen Kopf 'Nya also beginnen wir. In Anwesenheit des großen Gottes Inari... bin ich, Nekospirit Ikuto euer Zeuge, Ginrei zukünftiger Leiter des Touga-Schreines und tausendjähriger Freund des großen Gottes Suehiro. Kraft meines Amtes werdet ihr durch eure Schwüre auf diese Ringe....zu Mann und Frau Nya.' Erklärte der Blauhaarige Neko, er wollte Ginrei noch eine Chase geben diese Farce einer Hochzeit abzubrechen, doch Ginrei stand sofort auf 'Ich Ginrei Erbe des Touga-Schreines nehme....zu meiner Frau der mir schwört mich nicht zu Hintergehen!' Knurrte der Kitsune der sich endlich teilweise vom Zauber der Füchsin befreien konnte.

/'Oh man wenn ich nur jeden Tag so gut essen könnte, würde ich einen Kitsune Heiraten und ihn niemals verraten'/ hörten alle drei ein versprechen das nicht von Keiko kam die beiden Ringe auf dem samt Kissen lösten sich auf der Silberne der genau wie der Goldene als kleiner Fuchs geschmiedet worden war nun um Ginreis Ringfinger schnelle begangen alle drei nach der neuen Braut zu suchen, wobei Ginrei hoffte das er zuerst bei der Person war.

Etwas zuvor bei Shion

Genüsslich knabberte er an den Sushi bis er das letzte verputzt hatte glücklich seinen Bauchreibend summte Shion 'Oh man wenn ich nur jeden Tag so gut essen könnte, würde ich einen Kitsune Heiraten und ihn niemals verraten' rief Shion aus plötzlich erschien ein helles licht. Shion versuchte sich zu schützen in dem er seine Augen verdeckte, er bemerkte das plötzlich etwas Kaltes an seinem Ringfinger war.

Erschrocken starte der neunzehnjährige auf seinen Ringfinger der einen Fuchsgeformten Ring sein eigen nannte das gold Glänzte im Regen und warf kleine Regenbogen Punkte gehen die wand. Voller Verzweiflung versuchte Shion denn Ring loszuwerden doch es gelang ihm nicht, verzweifelt versuchte Ginrei die Person zu finden, er achtete für einen Moment nicht auf seine Umgebung und stolperte über etwas oder besser gesagt jemanden.

Shion der von dem unfreundlichen Typen mit zu Boden gerissen wurde, wollte gerade zu einer Preding Luft holen bis er die Ohren und denn Schweif des anderen bemerkte. Kindlich wie der neunzehnjährige war berührte er die flauschigen Anhängsel, sein gegenüber versteifte sich sofort. Shion errötete 'E..Entschuldigung Kitsune-sama!' Quietschte der Blondschopf.

Ginrei besah sich dem Mensch der ihn so unflätig berührt hatte. Der Junge vielleicht 18 oder 19 hatte langes blondes Haar und Purpurfarbiege Augen, außer seinem Haar und Augenfarbe gab es nicht wirklich etwas besonderes an ihm, bis Ginrei einen Vertrauten Geruch war nahm, war dieser duft nicht der von Abe no Semei?

'Du bist ein Nachfahre vom Semei nicht war?'.....

 

Kurama stoppte für denn Moment und blickte nach unten er sah das sein Kit endlich eingeschlafen war.

Erleichtert Kuschelte sich der Kitsune näher, in dieser Nacht träumten beide denn selben Traum einen friedlichen Traum sie waren auf einer Wiese und dort stand ein alter Kirschbaum und darunter lag Naruto mit Sasuke in ihrer Mitte waren die Kinder und um alle herumgetollt waren die Bijuu friedlich am schlafen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: puh, fertig Yay


	3. Tag der Prüfung Teil 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wie wird die Prüfung verlaufen, werden Geheimnis aufgedeckt und wird Sakura ihren Kopf aus ihrem Arsch ziehen oder werden unsere Genin den Test vermasseln und zurück zur Akademie gehen?

  
Shiro: Hallo ihr Lieben, hoffe ihr habt Freude an diesem Kapi und Danke an alle die ein Kudo hinterlassen haben.

Naruto: Was meintest du ob wir bestehen?

Shiro: Jede Story ist individuell, also wird oder ist schon eine Fanfic erstellt worden in dem Team 7 nicht existiert.

Naruto:0.0 W...was?!?!?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bei Iruka sah der restliche Tag ganz anders aus, er hatte die ganze Zeit im stillen Lehrerzimmer Narutos Akte gelesen, die stille kam dadurch dass die gesamte Fakultät frei hatte und erst Morgen die neuen Schüller kamen, er sich alle Dokumente durch das meiste was darin stand stimmte.

 

 

**Name:** Uzumaki (?) Naruto

**Alter:** 12

**Status des Azubis:**

 

Uzumaki ist ein fauler Bengel, der es nicht für Nötig hält in den Unterricht zu kommen, wenn doch lenkt er nur ab, habe einen Antrag auf Rausschmiss beantragt. Leider wurde der Antrag abgelehnt, konnte ihn aber zu einer anderen Klasse verweißen, da es schien dass Uzumaki Lernschwierigkeiten hat.

Unterzeichnet: Shimizu Aoka

Uzumaki ist nun bei mir zum Zweiten mal durchgefallen, wie Shimizu-san schon mitgeteilt hat, zeigt Uzumaki wenig bis zu kein Interesse.

Unterzeichnet: Tanoru Akemi

  
Uzukami-kun ist sehr schwierig, er lenkt seine anderen Klassenkameraden zu sehr ab und ist kaum auf dem Niveau eines Zivilen, der die Akademie begonnen hat. Die anderen Lehrer gaben mir denn Rat Uzumaki-kun deswegen keine Beachtung geben, was ich auch tun werde.

 

Naruto-kun's Arbeit ist schrecklich, seine Schrift ist kaum zu entziffern, ich vermute das er weder Lesen noch richtig Schreiben kann.

Unterzeichnet: Umino Iruka

 

Kurz überlegte Iruka wie er damals mit Naruto vor und nach dem Mutproben Vorfall am Friedhof umgegangen war und dann was er mit Hatake Kakashi besprochen hatte aber auch die Rettung von Naruto. Naruto war ein gutes Kind, auch wenn er immer streiche abzog. Dies tat er jedoch nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen "Das habe ich früher auch immer getan." murmelte er leise , in Erinnerungen schwelgend.

 

Flashback

 

Äußerst verstimmt sah Iruka, auf Narutos vierten Test, es waren zwei Wochen nach dem, Mutproben Vorfall.

Der Test dieses mal, war überhaupt nicht schwierig, die Kinder sollten, einen kleinen Aufsatz schreiben, sie sollten ihre schönste Erinnerung aus ihrer bisherigen Kindheit schreiben.

Bei Narutos Aufsatz stand einfach nur.

 

Ick hab Ra´hamen bekomsen vor Iruka-Sainsai.

 

Hatte Naruto die Aufgabe nicht verstanden oder war dies nur ein Streich? Iruka ging an diesem Abend bei Naruto vorbei, als Lehrer hatte er für den Notfall alle Adressen seiner Schüler.

 

Also begab sich Iruka zu seinem Problemschülers. Als Iruka so durch die Strassen  lief um zum Rotlichtviertel zu gelangen, erkannte er zum ersten mal wirklich wo sein Schüler wohnte.

 

Die Gegend hinter dem Rotlichtviertel war einer Heruntergekommene, überall blätterte der Putz an den Häusern und es roch stark nach Urin. Iruka verzog sein Gesicht als er in den Flur von Narutos Wohnblock eintrat und sich zu seiner Wohnung begab.

Ein bisschen energisch Klopfte er an der Tür, er hörte ein Krachen hinter der Tür bevor sie von einem sehr Zerzausten Naruto geöffnet wurde, an seiner Kleidung wahren Tintenflecke, genau wie an seinen Händen und seinem Gesicht.

"Sensei! Was machst du hier?" sein Schüler sah ihn erstaunt an, also Holte er die letze Prüfung des Blonden hervor und hielt sie Ihm ins Gesicht. Verwirrt starte der Blondschopf auf das Papier,  Iruka seufzte und begab sich in Narutos Wohnung. Er sah sich um Narutos Küche bestand aus einer Theke mit ein paar schränken und einen kleinen Kaputen Holztisch, Irukas seufzten wurde Lauter, wieso war der kleine nur so Unordentlich. Er wand sich dem Blonden zu "Naruto ich bin hier, wegen der letzen Prüfung."

 

"A..aber wieso?" stottert der kleine "Naruto du hast einen Satz geschrieben und deine Handschrift ist grauenhaft, hast du dir Überhaut mühe gegeben?" schimpfte der Braunhaarige.

 

Dicke Tränen Bildeten sich in den Meer-blauen Augen "I..ick hab m..mein bestes g..eh...geben." begann der kleine zu Weinen.

Verwirrt starte er denn weinenden Jungen an "N...Naruto kannst du Schreiben?" der kleinen begann heftiger zu Weinen, Iruka legte seine Hand tröstend auf Narutos Kopf, sein Blick wurde weicher.

 "Ach Naruto, wieso hast du nichts Gesagt?" fragte er sanft.

 

Flashback Ende

 

Der Blonde hatte ihm damals unter Tränen erklärt das, Uma und Tori-san ihn immer beschimpft hatten, das wenn er las es nicht richtig war und wenn er schrieb sie ihn schlugen.

 

 

Müde seufzten, streckte er sich. Er musste sich nochmals mit Kakashi treffen, dieser war aber wie immer zwei stunden zu späht "Yo!" grüsste ihn der Silberhaarige faul. "DU BIST ZU SPÄT!" kreischte Iruka verstimmt, leicht geschockt rieb sich der Hatake sein Ohr "Tut mir leid, ich musste einer Schwarzen Katze, einem Blonden Fuchs und einem Kaugummi ähnlichen ding zuhören" Iruka wusste sofort das der Perverse von seinem Team sprach, er hatte auch immer noch nicht sein Buch zurück in seine Tasche gesteckt, weswegen Iruka beschloss es ihm abzunehmen. Schockiert blinzelte der Sharingan träger er sah sich um wo sein geliebtes Buch verschwunden war.

"Nun Hatake-san, du bekommst dein Buch nach unserem Gespräch zurück, da ich weiß das du schon mit Haruno Sakuras und Uchiha Sasukes Vormund gesprochen hast bin ich jetzt dran, meinst du nicht?" Iruka lächelte ihn süss an, Kakashi begann zu schwitzen "N...Natürlich Uminos-san." stotterte er leicht.

  
"Uzumaki Naruto war anders als ich erwartet hatte, die berichte die ich erhalten habe, stimmen nur teils überein, natürlich verstehe ich das nach dem Vorfall mit dem Verräter sich Narutos verhalten verändert hatte, aber ich befürchte, das der kleine sein Intellekt gänzlich versteckt hat, meine ersten beide eindrücke waren als ich ihm sah, das er sehr grosse Ähnlichkeit mit Minato-Sensei hatte was ich erwartet habe, dennoch hat er an einer Schriftrolle gearbeitet die ihm von Haruno Sakura gesollten wurde und die sich in eine Chakra bindenden Kette nicht unähnlich denn Uzumaki Ketten, das Zeigt mir das er wohl eine Natürliche Affinität mit Fuuin-Jutsu hat." beendete er.

  
Iruka nickte erstaunt, dennoch hatte er sowas in der art vermutet "Nun Hatake-san, wie es sich heraus gestellt hatte, wurde Naruto in allen seinen Lebensweisen Gebombt ich habe mit Sandaime-sama Narutos Leben gründlich durchleuchtet und mir auch alle Berichte von Okami, Uma und Tori-san angesehen die Narutos Wächter waren." Iruka knurrte vor Wut, "Was meinst du Umino-san?" wütend wurde der ehemalige Anbu angestarrt "Sie haben zugelassen, dass er Verprügelt wurde, der einzige der das verhinderte waren Inu und Karasu-san aber nicht nur dass! Die Verkäufer sie gaben ihm nur die schlechten warren, alles nur Minderwertiges Zeug und das zum Doppelten Preis, Narutos Miete ist dreimal so viel wie meine Wohnung und dabei Lebt er am Rande der Stadt im Rotlichtviertel!" der Braunhaarige schien Feuer zu speien, Kakashi schluckte.

Natürlich hatte er auch als Anbu, auf seines Senseis Sohn aufgepasst aber das auch nur wenn kein anderer Zeit hatte, damals hatte es noch zu sehr geschmerzt denn kleinen Blondschopf anzusehen. "Was genau erwatest du nun von mir Umino-san?" Iruka sah in Traurig an "Bitte bilde dir solange keine Meinung über Naru bis du ihn wirklich kennst und behandle ihn wie die anderen." der Copycat Ninja nickte erstaunt, bis jetzt wurde er von denn anderen beiden Vormünder gebeten, ihre Schützlinge zu bevorzugen und von der Haruno Familie aufgefordert das er half das sich Sakura mit denn Uchiha Erben eine intime Bindung auf Aussicht mit Heirat und Erben half. "Das werde ich Umino-san" er nickte nochmals bekräftigend bevor sie beiden aufstanden und sich die Hand gaben "Bitte nen mich doch Iruka, Hatake-san", "Dann musst du mich Kakashi nennen I.ru.ka~" der Braunhaarige errötete leicht, lächelte aber dann froh über denn Guten verlauf des Gesprächs und reichte dem baldigen Sensei seines kleinen Sonnenscheines sein Buch.  
"Noch einen schönen Abend Kakashi" dieser erwiederte es nur mit seinem Abschiedsgruss und löste sich in Rauch auf.

Erleichtert Packte Iruka seine Sachen zusammen, heute würde er gut schlafen!

Kakashi indessen murrte auf seinen Weg in seine spärlich eingerichtete Wohnung, er musste nun noch berichte schreiben. Wieso konnte das kein anderer übernehmen?

Er holte die Fragebogen für die drei Genin Hervor und grif sich blindlings einen.

"Nattol Haruno, naja los gehts.

**1\. Beschreiben sie die/der Kunoichi/Ninja?**

Haruno Sakura Rocky Kunoichi of the Year, erscheint in ihren Dateien als aufmerksames und fähige Kunoichi, sie stammt aus einer Zivilen Familie und ist im Moment der einzige Ninja in drei Generationen ihrer Familie. Haruno-san hat Pinkes Haar, Grüne Augen und ein Rotes kleid an.

**2\. Was sind ihre eindrücke über diese Person?**

Haruno-san ist in Ihren Farben sehr auffällig, was für sie aber auch ihr Team sehr gefährlich sein könnte, zudem hat sie lange ungebundene Haare, die ihr in die quere kommen könnte, werde wenn sie den Test besteht mit Kurenai Yui sprechen, ob sie Haruno-san die Lektionen der Kunoichis beibringt.  
Fals Haruno-san dann immer noch nicht einsichtig ist sehe ich schwarz für Sie.

**3\. Wie Reagiert die/der Kunoichi/Ninja auf seinen Sensei oder Team Kameraden?**

Haruno-san hat gegenüber Uchiha-kun eine obsessive Fangirl Tendenz und ignoriert ihren anderen männlichen Kollegen Uzumaki-kun, gegen ihm über ist sie Unfreundlich und zeigt Mobber Tendenzen, wahrscheinlich wird sie ihm gegenüber Handgreiflich, mir gegenüber spielte sie die Schüchterne Maus die niemand etwas tuen konnte.

**4\. Schreiben sie Ihre Erkenntnisse über die/der Kunoichi/ Ninja hier nieder!**

Ich fürchte Haruo-san gegenüber wenn Sie nicht zur Einsicht kommt, wird ihr weg als Kunoichi morgen enden.

**Unterzeichnet:**  
Kakashi aus dem Hatake-Clan" müde rieb sich Kakashi sein Auge, morgen würde wieder eine Katastrophe werden!

"Nun dann, jetzt das Uchiha Balg

**1\. Beschreiben sie die/der Kunoichi/Ninja?**

Uchiha Sasuke Rocky Ninja of the Year, erscheint in seinen Dateien als Ruhiger dennoch fleißiger Student, er kommt aus dem berüchtigten Uchiha-Clan und hat die Typische Uchiha Ausbildung bekommen, bis er acht Jahre alt war, nach einem Massaker das von seinen Bruder Uchiha Itachi angerichtet wurde, war er der letze Uchiha in Konoha, Uchiha-kun wurde dem Tsukymo ausgesetzt, ist aber laut bericht nie Psychologisch behandelt worden. Er trägt eher dunkle Kleidung.

**2\. Was sind ihre eindrücke über diese Person?**

Uchiha-kun hat ein extremes Racheproblem, ich fürchte wenn er diesen Weg weiter geht wird dass nicht gut enden.  
Wie bei Haruno-san fürchte ich wenn er Morgen immer noch nicht einsichtig ist sehe ich schwarz für Ihn.

**3\. Wie Reagiert die/der Kunoichi/Ninja auf seinen Sensei oder Team Kameraden?**

Uchiha-kun nimmt seine Teamkameraden als Klotz am bein Wahr, wobei ich sagen muss, hat er sich mit Uzmaki-kun gut verstanden, ich muss dennoch fürchten das Uchiha-kun dies tut um dass Mangekyo-Sharingan zu erhalten, sobald sein Sharingan erwacht ist. Mir gegenüber zeigte er keine Emotionen und schien nur widerwilliges Interesse zu haben.

**4\. Schreiben sie Ihre Erkenntnisse über die/der Kunoichi/ Ninja hier nieder!**

Wenn sich Uchiha-kun nicht bald ändert, fürchte ich das wir einen neuen Orochimaru-haben.

**Unterzeichnet:**  
Kakashi aus dem Hatake-Clan" Kakashi stand kurz auf und holte sich einen Kaffee, seufzend schwang sein Blick nach draussen, nun fehlte noch Naruto. Es schmerzte ihn beinahe Körperlich, als er sich an denn kleinen Jungen erinnerte der das aussehen seines Vaters und denn Charakterzug seiner Mutter erhalten hat. Kakashi schüttelte seinen Kopf, nein dass stimmte nicht, Naruto war seine eigene Person, er kannte weder seine Mutter noch seinen Vater, Kakashi wollte so gerne dem kleinen erklären wer er war.

 

 

 

Flaschback

Ein kleiner Blondschopf sah den Anbu namens Inu an, es war sein Sechter Geburtstag und nach einem Jahr auf der Strasse, hatte er nun eine Wohnung bekommen, Hokage-jiji hatte sie ihm als Geburtstags Geschenk gegeben, musste danach aber gleich wieder gehen, danach Tauchte Inu-san auf und kochte für ihn, besser gesagt, er machte Fertig essen Warm "Hey? Inu-san kanntest du meine Eltern?" fragte der Blonde voller Hoffnung.

Inu-san blickte auf ihn hinunter "Nein." sagte er hart. Er konnte langsam sehen wie jede Hoffnung von dem Blonden wich und dieser mit Tränen in den Augen auf dem Boden blickte.

"Ich wollte heute die Gräber besuchen, Jiji hat gesagt wenn ich sie sauber mache, kann ich mir etwas wünschen, ich habe es gemacht und bin dann gegangen um es Jiji zu zeigen, als wir dort waren, hatte jemand die Gräber beschmiert und der Grabwächter...er...er..*schluchtz* er hat gesagt das ich es getan ha...be." wimmerte der kleine Schluchzend "Ji...jiji war so böse auf mich, will er deswegen nicht mit mir Feiern? Es tut mir leid Waaaaaaaah." nun wurde das schluchtzen zu einem Ausgewachsenen Weinen, der kleine hatte sich in eine Ecke gedrückt mit dem Gesicht zur wand und seinen Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt und versuchte aufzuhören.

Inu-san stellte schnell den Herd ab und wollte eine Hand auf die Schulter des kleines Legen, doch bevor er überhaupt Naruto berühren konnte, sprang dieser auf und kreischte hysterisch "Nein,...nein, nein..ich werde gut sein!" Inu war schockiert von Narutos verhalten und verpasste wie der kleine zu seinem Zimmer rannte und die Tür verschloss, Inu eilte ihm hinterher und Öffnete mit seinen Dietrichen die Tür, verwirrt sah er sich um, als er erkannte, das der Blondschopf werde auf- noch Unter seinem Bett war. Also Öffnete er die Schranktüren nur um zu sehen das Naruto sich in die Hintersten Ecke des Obersten Tablars zusammen gerollt hatte und zitter.

  
Leise konnte er das gesprochene Wimmern hören "Dummes Monster ist nicht wert zu Fragen!" Naruto begann vor Stress sich an denn Armen zu kratzen, bald konnte man denn leichten Metal-ischen Geruch von Blut wahrnehmen. Leicht schockiert stolperte der Anbu ein paar schritte zurück bevor er sich dem Blondschopf nähern wollte.

"Las es Inu-san!" kam ein bestimmende Stimme hinter ihm, schnell drehte er sich um, um zu sehen das Karasu-san dort stand mit verschränkten armen "Karasu-san!" rief er verwundert. Dieser würdigte im aber keines Blickes mehr sondern lief zum Schrank.  
"Hey Naru." sagte der Masken träger sanft nach einer weile, steckte Naruto seinen Kopf aus seinem Versteck, seine Wangen und augen waren Geschwollen, "Su-chan!" rief der Blonde glücklich, Inu-san wusste das, Karasu-san seit Narutos zweitem Geburtstag ab und zu an seinem Geburtstag besuchte, da er und seine Familie das Fest des Yondaime nicht wirklich Feierten. "Hallo Kleiner Kitsune, bist du schon bereit für das Fest?" fragte der Anbu besorgt, als er die schon wieder verheilenden Kratzer sah "Ie" flüsterte er leise. "Nun hast du wenigstens Geübt?" war Karasu-sans Frage.

Der Blondschopf kam nun endgültig aus seinem Versteck und nickte Heftig, er machte die Fingerzeichen für Verwandlung und nun stand statt einem Kleinen Blondschopf eine Fingerzeichen Blondine vor ihm, Inu-san errötete und begann sich Unbehaglich zu bewege wo hingegen Karasu-san nicht mal mit denn Finger zuckten, er drehte sich um, um das Packt zu holen das er zuvor auf Narutos bett abgelegt hatte bemerkte Inu-san.

Aus dem Packet holte der Schwarzahaarige einen Marine Blauen Kimono mit Koi heraus, Narutos Gesicht begann zu strahlen, er lies sich helfen denn Kimono anzuziehen bevor sich Karasu-san zu Inu wand und im zunickte.

"Schönen Abend noch Inu-san" quietschte die Blondine. Inu sah gerade zu wie die beiden aus dem Fenster verschwanden und seufzte, wer dachte dass der kleine in so einem alter schon Verwandlung konnte? Also er nicht, knurrend verschwand er aus der Wohnung um Papierkram zu erledigen.

Flashback Ende

Leicht Kichernd dachte, er an die anderen male als Naruto sein Sexy no Jutsu einsetze, naja es brachte alles nichts, er musste immer noch Narutos bericht schreiben!

**"1. Beschreiben sie die/der Kunoichi/Ninja?**

Uzumaki Naruto Deadlast, seiner Abschlussklasse stammte aus den Uzumaki-Clan und ist neben Senju Tsunade einer der letzten bekannten Menschen mit Uzumaki-Blut, Uzumaki-kun ist es nicht bekannt, was sein Erbe ist. In den erhaltenen Dateien steht, das er ein Unruhe stifteter und respektlos ist. Er trägt überwiegend Orange hat stacheliges Blondes Haar und Azurblaue Augen.

**2\. Was sind ihre eindrücke über diese Person?**

Uzumaki-kun ist ein aufgeweckter streichbolt, der zuviel Energie für sein eigenes Wohl Besitz, er ist laut, aber nicht Respektlos, dennoch ist er einer der Schlechtesten in seiner Klasse, seine Taijutsus und Ninjutsus sind Unter allem Niveau.

Wenn das so weiter geht sehe ich auch für Uzumaki-kuns Kaiere mehr als Schwarz.

**3\. Wie Reagiert die/der Kunoichi/Ninja auf seinen Sensei oder Team Kameraden?**

Uzumaki-san versucht überwiegend freundlich zu beiden seiner Kameraden zu sein, doch meistens wird er Ignoriert oder gar beleidigt, dennoch gibt er nicht nach, Uzumaki-kun versteht sich gut mit Uchiha-kun wobei ich meine Zweifel habe ;;Siehe Uchiha-kuns bericht;; mir gegenüber war er freundlich und neugierig zu gleich.

**4\. Schreiben sie Ihre Erkenntnisse über die/der Kunoichi/ Ninja hier nieder!**

Ich fürchte wenn Uzumaki-kun weiterhin, so ein Versager ist, wird er bald nicht mehr leben.

**Unterzeichnet:**  
Kakashi aus dem Hatake-Clan" traurig blickte, der Silberhaarige auf das geschriebene, es tat im ein bisschen leid für alle drei.

Seufzend erschuf er einen Bunshin um die Berichte an Hokage-sama zu geben. Dieser nickte nur und verschwand mit denn Dokumenten in die Nacht, müde machte er sich bett-fertig, er würde wenigstens eine Stunde schlafen müssen, danach konnte er sein Icha Icha Paradies zu ende lesen und die neuste Ausgabe Morgen Hollen. Also Kuschelte er sich gemütlich in die Decke und schlief leicht ein und zum ersten mal seid seinem sechsten Lebensjahr träumte er nur von Guten dingen.

Beim Hokage sah es ein bisschen anders aus, er war noch immer in seinem Büro und erledigte den verteufelten Papierkram der ihn Folterte! Er blickte auf als das Chakra des kleinen Kakashis sich dem Turm näherten und ja auch wenn Kakashi nun 26 Jahre alt war würde er in ihm immer das kleine Kind sehen das mit sechs Jahren Genin wurde.

"Du bist ein Bunshin?" der vermummte nickte und reichte ihm die Dokumente, sich die Stirn reibend las er sich, die berichte durch "Ah ich verstehe" murmelte er mit der Pfeife um Mund "Nun du kannst gehen, Kakashi-kun." der Klon verabschiedete sich bevor er sich auflöste, Sarutobi brummte er war einen Blick auf seine Kristallkugel um Naruto mit einem Plüschtier zu Kuscheln sah, leider konnte er nicht erkennen was es für ein Tier war, aber es war Orange, sehr Orange Sarutobi begann zu fürchten.

Dennoch leicht lächelnd zog er an seiner Pfeife, Morgen würde ein Ereignis reicher Tag werden.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Naruto voller Ellan auf heute würden sie gegen Kakashi antreten und er würde sein wahres Ich zeigen ohne das er von den Dorfbewohnern geschlagen wurde da er schlauer war als alle dachten, schon ohne die 18 Jahre Zusatz Erfahrung die er hatte. Als ging er fröhlich Pfeifend unter die Dusche, Kurama murrte Müde, wie konnte der Gaki am Morgen nur so Energiegeladen sein? Seufzend Kroch Kurama aus dem weichen Nest aus Decken und Kissen die Naruto hatte, da sein Vermieter ihm die Heizungen abschaltete.

In der Dusche seufzte Naruto, sein Vermieter hatte immer noch nicht denn Wasserhannen aufgedreht, also band er ein Tuch um seine Hüften holte sich Wasser aus seinem Fass auf seinem Balkon und begann mühsam sich zu Waschen, als er fertig war schüttelte der Blondschopf sich um das überflüssige Wasser vom Körper als er aus der Dusche schritt bemerkte er das Kurama vor seinem Kühlschrank sass.

Naruto kicherte lief geschwind zum Kühlschrank und holte ein Blutiges Steacke heraus um es Kurama zu geben, natürlich musste der Bijuu nicht wirklich essen solange er mit Naruto verbunden war aber es war dennoch immer Lecker wenn er etwas bekam und lenkte ihn ab wenn Naruto etwas zu tun hatte.

Rasch verschwand der Blondschopf in seinem Zimmer, er suchte schnell nach einem passenden Outfit und entschied sich für das schwarze Langarmshirt und die dunkelblaue Hose an seinen Knöchel waren Orange Verbände, Orange war die Verbindung zu seinen Eltern aber auch zu Kurama apropos das Fellknäuel Kurama hatte es leider nicht geschafft seine Neun Schwänze zu einem werden zu lassen so das er wie ein gewöhnlicher Fuchs aussah bemerkte Naruto die Küche wieder betrat " Was machen wir wegen deinen Schwänzen?" Kurama blickte grimmig nach hinten "Wir könnten sagen, das es eine Mutation ist, immer hin hat Orochimaru sehr viele Experimente an Tieren getätigt oder das ich mit einem Brief von jemanden aus Uzushiogakure bei dir angekommen bin, du könntest mir noch Verbände um meine Pfoten wickeln und deine Brille mir geben, sodass ich wie ein Ninken aussehe ." war des Bijūs Erklärung. Narutos blick verschwamm leicht als er an seine Familie dachte die vielleicht noch in Uzushio Leben.

"Machen wir es so, das du mein Niken aus Uzushio bist, der von einem nun Verstorbenen Onkel oder Verwandten ist der dich Schickte Kushinas Kind zu Finden, die Schrift können wir leicht Fälschen wenn du deine Menschliche Form anmist." Flehend blickte der Blonde auf seinen Bruder, dieser Nickte verstehend und Verschwand in einer Rauchwolke, als diese sich langsam löste stand ein stattlicher 1,80 grosser Mann mit feurig-rotem Haar, blutroten Augen die wie eine Katze geschlitzt waren.

 

Aus dem Haar ragten zwei genauso Rote Fuchsohren die neugierig zuckten, als Naruto sich Kuramas Gesicht genauer ansah, erkannte er das der Yokai genau wie er je drei Narben auf den Wangen hielt, Kurama lächelte in an und er konnte die spitzen Zähne sehen.

Naruto löste sich von Kuramas anblick und holte sich, Stift, Papier und erschuf mit dem Mokuton einen Stempel mit dem Zeichen von Uzushio, Kurama braucht zwei Anläufe bis sich der Brief anhörte als hätte ein Cusine von Kushina den Krieg überlebt und Kurama in der nähe von einem altem Inari Schrein Gefunden. Er schrieb das, in ihm die Vermutung aufkam, das Kurama entweder ein nachkomme des Kyuubis oder eins der Gesegneten Kinder von Inari war.

Naruto nickte, das könnte Klappen, aber dafür musste er jetzt denn alten Man Hokage überzeugen, Kuramas Menschliche Gestalt verschwand wieder in einer Rauchwolke und der Kleine Fuchs Sprang auf Narutos schulter um es sich gemütlich zu machen.

  
Schnell packte er noch die Bentos in eine Sigel-Rolle ein und begab sich zum alten Mann, dort Angekommen sprang Naruto durch das Fenster und schrie dabei Laut "JIJI ICH HAB FAMILIE!" erschrocken blickte der Hokage auf, für einen Augenblick dachte er das Kushina geschrien hatte, doch dann stand Minato vor ihm ein Junger Minato, mit Narben im Gesicht, musste er schon wieder Tora fangen? Dann stutze Hiruzen, Minato und Kushina waren seit 12 Jahren Tod "Naruto? Was meinst du das du Familie hast?" war seine Frage, Hiruzen versuchte denn Schock seiner Erkenntnis zu verbergen. Das sein kleiner Enkel, zu Minatos Ebenbild heran wuchs.

"Ein Brief ist mit dem Kitsune angekommen, er ist von Uzumaki Kensuke, einem Cousin von meiner Mama, er sagt das meine Mama Kushina heisst stimmt das!?" Hiruzen seufzte, er hatte diesen Tag gefürchtet, genau wie der Tag an dem Naruto erfuhr das er denn Kyuubi in sich Trägt und nun waren beide so kurz, nach einander aufgetreten. "Naruto, bitte gib mir denn Brief!" befahl der Hokage bestimmend, schnell überreichte der Blonde, die Papiere und bettete mit Kurama, das Jiji sie glauben würde!

_´Liebes Kind von Kushina-nee-chan_

_Mein Name ist Kensuke Uzumaki, ich bin ein Cousin deiner Mutter und einer der letzten Uzumaki, die in Uzu noch Leben, leider bin ich schwer Krank und weiss erst seit kurzem, das du Lebst, woher ich das weis? Zuhause haben wir eine Schriftrolle die jeden Lebenden Uzumaki aufzählt und von wem sie abstammen und als ich nach, 13 Jahren mal wieder hineinsah, da kannst du mir glauben, war ich geschockt, das meine kleine Feuer Lilie ein Sohn hat, ich Schicke dir mit diesem Brief Kurama, er ist ein Kitsune Ninken und stammt aus der Nähe eines Inari Schreins wo ich ihn kurz nach dem Krieg fand. Ich vermute das er ein Gesegnetes Kind des Gottes Inrai oder ein Abkömmling des Kyuubi ist, da leider die Kitsune Schriftrolle, schon lange verschollen ist, kann er nicht von dort stammen._

_Wenn dich dieser Brief erreicht, bin ich leider schon Tod, gerne hätte ich dich gesehen, hättest du wie meine kleine feuer Lilie ausgesehen oder mehr wie dein Vater? Es stimmt mich Traurig das ich in diesem Leben nicht die Chance, hatte dich zu sehen. Bitte denn Hokage doch über mehr Infos von denn Uzumakis, er sollte mehrere Schriftrollen für dich bereit haben._

_Ich bitte dich, deine Mutter nicht zu hassen, weil sie nicht bei dir ist, glaube mir deine Mutter liebt dich über alles und wenn sie könnte bei dir geblieben!_   
_Nun Lebe wohl und alle Kraft des Uzumaki-Clans sollen mit dir sein, mach uns stolz liebes Kind!_

_Mit Liebe dein Cousin_   
_Uzumaki Kensuke ´_

Hiruzen seufzte, der Brief war echt, er konnte sogar die Chakraunterschrift eines Uzu-Shinobis erkennen, also war es der Fuchs mit dem Naruto gestern Kuschelte, er legte die Papiere auf denn Tisch und nahm Naruto genauer in Augenschein, nun bemerkte er endlich denn Fuchs und erkannte sofort wieso Uzumaki-san dachte, das der kleine Fuchs mit Kyuubi verwand war, das Fell des Fuchses war ein Sanftes Orange wobei die Pfoten, Ohren und Schwanzspitzen eher Braun wirkten, an denn beinen des Kitsunes waren Bandagen und auf dem Kopf so schien es das er Narutos alte Brille trug. "Ja Naru, wie es aussah hattest du einen Cousin, und ja deine Mutter hiess Kushina, nun hör gut zu Naru, du darfst niemand sagen wer deine Mutter war. Sie hatte viele Feinde und wenn sie erfahren das du von ihr stammst bist du noch mehr in Gefahr!" erklärte der dritte Kage stur.

Naruto sah ihn verletzt an "Jiji machen wir eine Wette!" Verblüfft sah Hiruzen den Blonden an "Wenn mein Team, diese Jahr die Chunin-Prüfung bestehen, dann erzählst du mir alles von ihnen! Dattabayo du wirst mir nichts mehr über mich verschweigen!" sagte der Blonde außergewöhnlich erst. Sarutobi nickte "Nun gut, Falls du es schaffst werde ich dir alles erkläre, aber ich habe auch eine Bedingung, wenn du das kannst wirst du mit deinem Team und einem meinen Schüler, eine Person finden und sie überzeugen der neue Hokage zu werden!" einigte sich Hiruzen.

Narutos Herz begann zu Rassen, das bedeutete dass Jiji schon früher geplant hatte, entweder Baa-chan oder Raya seinen Platz zu überlassen "Verlass dich darauf Jiji! Mein Team und Ich werden es schaffen und wenn nicht gehen wir immer noch diese Person suchen, aber zuerst muss diese Person meinen Test bestehen ob sie überhaupt würdig ist Hokage zu werden!" schwor der Blonde voller Inbrunst, er würde alles Richtig machen und wenn es klappte würde er auch Oro-jiji wieder nach Hause bringen, auch wenn er ihm zuerst alle Knochen brechen müsste!

Naruto Umarmte seinen Jiji überschwänglich, dieser Lächelte und drückte denn Blonden sanft an ihn "Naruto?" der Blonde summte fragend "Wieso die Kleider wechsel?" der kleine Kuschelte sich näher an in "Ich konnte endlich andre Kleidung bekommen dank, Iruka-Sensei." Sarutobi biss sich auf seine Zunge sodass er das aufkommende Knurren zurück halten konnte, was war nur aus diesem Dorf geworden? Seine Senseis drehten sich bestimmt in ihren Gräbern vor Scham.

"Nun Naru, musst du nicht zu deinem Team?" erschorcken löste sich der Blondschopf von ihr "Stimmt! Bis spätter Jiji!" voller Energie stürmte der Blonde aus dem Fenster.

Hiruzen rieb seine Stirn "Wieso benutz niemand die Tür?", ein Kichern drang an seine Ohren "Das weist du doch Sensei! Türen sind das reine Böse!" Hiruzen blickte zum Fenster "Jiraiya! Wann bist du angekommen?" Jiraiya sah ihn Traurig an "Ich bin kurz nachdem du denn Brief gelesen hast angekommen, also willst du das ich der neue Kage werde? Das kannst du gleich in der Pfeife rauchen!" knurrte der Weißhaarige "Nein, nein nicht du, auch wenn ich darüber kurz nachdachte, nein ich möchte Tsunade. Es ist Zeit dass Sie nach Hause kommt und ich glaube, das Naruto der richtige dafür ist." Jiraiya nickte.

Als er seinen Patensohn sah hatte ihn beinahe der schlag getroffen, zuerst dachte er Minato wäre wiederauferstanden, dann fasste er sich und erkannte Naruto. Der kleine wahr Gewachsen sogar ziemlich viel.

Bei Kakashi sah der Morgen ganz anders aus, er war kurz vor fünf aufgewacht und hatte weiter sein Buch gelesen, danach ein Tasse Kaffee getrunken und sich angezogen. Als er seine Tür abschloss schlenderte er durch die Verlassene Strasse zu seinem Lieblings Buchhändler um denn neusten Band zu ergattern. Mit seinem Schatz in denn Händen lief er zum Treffpunkt, er machte es sich in einem Baum gemütlich und begann voller Vorfreude sein Buch zu lesen.

Sakuras Morgen war, ihr nicht neu Sie stand auf und begann ihre Haare hundert mal zu Kämmen bevor sie sich schminkte und ihre Kleidung heraussuchte, sie hatte gestern noch lange mit ihren Eltern gefeiert, immerhin würde der Test für sie und Sasuke-kun Kinderleicht werden! Fröhlich hüpfend begab sie sich zu Sasukes Behausung.

Sasukes Morgen hingegen, hatte überaus Mürrisch begonnen, er konnte nicht wirklich gut schlafen, nicht wegen Gestern...vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen wegen Gestern, das Gespräch mit seinem Dobe hatte viele Erinnerungen wachgerüttelt, gute aber auch ein paar schlechte. Sasuke seufzte als kaltes Wasser sein Gesicht traf, es war eine Wohltat und weckte seinen Müden geist. Kurz überlegte er ob, er noch etwas essen sollte, aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder an Kakshis Worte und griff nur nach einer einzelnen Tomate und verschlang sie, das sollte bis zum Mittag reichen. Sasuke dachte noch eine weile nach bevor er ein klingel von seiner Haustür wahrnahm, leicht hoffte er das es Naruto war, doch die Hoffnung verschwand schnell wieder als er die Tür öffnete und Sakura vor ihm stand. "Hallo Sasuke-kun, ich dachte mir das ich dich abhole...und wir....naja zusammen gehen." die Rosahaarige errötete vor ihm und Quietschte, Sasuke seufzte genervt und ermahnte sich Still das er sie nicht töten durfte! Also ging er stillschweigend an ihr vorbei schloss seine Tür ab und ging los ohne sie zu beachten, jedenfalls versuchte er es, es war jedoch schwierig, da Sie ihre nicht vorhandene Brust an seinen Arm drückte und sich daran klammerte.

Kurz überlegte er ob er seinen Arm abschneiden sollte, dann viel ihm ein wenn er dies täte könnte er keine Jutsus mehr einsetzen, dies würde bedeuten, dass er sich nicht an Itachi rächen konnte! Wobei sich Sasuke immer unsicherer wurde, was der wirkliche Grund für Itachis tat ist.

  
Als Naruto denn Trainingsplatz erreichte, er blickte er auf seine Uhr nur um zu sehen das Kakashi erst in drei Stunden sich blicken lassen würde, Naruto seufzte bis er aufblickte er hatte etwas gespürt, er sah sich erstaunt um, als er bemerkte dass er der erste war, er brauchte genau zwei Sekunden um Kakashi in einem Nahe gelegenen Baum zu Finden und sein Icha-Icha zu lesen, Naruto lächelte und legte sich genau unter dem Baum wo Kakashi sass er hatte Kurama auf seine Brust gesetzt der so Tat als würde er mit Narutos Finger spielen, innerhalb einer stunde Tauchten auch Sasuke mit Sakura im Schlepptau auf.

Kakashi war indessen Erschrocken von dem Fuchs denn Naruto bei sich hatte, er hatte keine Information darüber das Naruto ein Haustier/ Ninken besass und woher kam er? Schockiert erkannte er das dieser Fuchs neun Schwänze hatte, hieße dass dies nicht mehr Naruto sondern Kyuubi war? Auf Kakashi begann sich Angstschweiß zu bilden. Er wurde aber von Sakura uns Sasuke abgelenkt die den Platz erreichten.

Sasuke blickte leicht irritierte auf Narutos neues Anhängsel in form des Fuchses "Ah hey Sas, das ist Kurama, einer meiner Cousins hat in mir Geschenkt, leider ist er Tod" erklärte ihm der Blonde denn Tränen nah.

 

Sasuke der sich an das Gespräch von gestern Erinnerte nickte verstehend und gehörten Füchse nicht zur Familie der Katzen? Langsam näherte sich der Uchiha dem Tier und hielt einen Finger zu dem Fuchs. Kurama der wusste was der Uchiha versuchte schnupperte gespielt neugierig denn Finger bevor er kleine liebesbisse begann. Als der Schwarzhaarigen seinen kleinen Dobe ansah, bemerkte er endlich die Veränderung, Naruto hatte mal etwas anderes als sein Augenkrebs verursachenden Overall an, Kurama der genug von Uchiha Finger hatte bewegte sich wieder zu Naruto und Leckte dessen Nase //Du schuldest mir was Gaki!// Naruto Kicherte an dem Gefühl von Kuramas Zunge und nickte Amüsiert.

Sasuke schmunzelte "Süss" flüsterte er Liese. Sakura die das alles Mitbekommen hatte knurrte vor Eifersucht. Sie schnappte sich das ekelhaften Vieh das wieder zu Sasuke versuchte zu gelangen wobei Kurama ein erschrockenes Wimmern aussties als er so überraschend Grob gepackt wurde und plötzlich von dem Kaugummi so weit geworfen wurde wie sie nur konnte.

Alle Anwesenden sahen Sakura erschrocken an, Naruto der sah wie Kurama in Zeitlupe gegen einen Stein flog, kreischte, sein Körper bewegte sich Automatisch und Ketten schossen aus dem Boden sie bildeten ein Netz das den Kitsune Fing und wieder zu Naruto brachte, Kuramas Fell war von Kopf bis zu seinen Schwanzspitzen gesträubt.

Voller Verachtung Verpasste Sasuke, Sakura eine "Wie kannst du es wagen?! Ein Tier zu verletzen das dir nichts getan hat Haruno? Du widerst mich an!" Erschrocken starrte Sakura ihren vermeintlichen Seelenverwandten an. "Aber..aber Sasuke-kun" sagte Sie schwach.

Wieso verstand Sasuke nicht das diese ding voller Keime war und zudem sicher noch die Tollwut besahs? Naruto der Kurama zu beruhigen versuchte starrte die Haruno an, dass war nicht die Sakura die er kannte, nein das war eine Verzogene Göre wenn Boruto oder Sarada gar Himawari so etwas getan hätte, wären sie über Narutos knie gelegt worden und hätten ihren Hintern versollt gekriegt bevor die Predigt dann begann und er sie danach tröstete.

Doch Sakura war nicht eines seiner Kinder und er viel zu Jung um dieses Mädchen ihr Hintern zu versohlen wahrscheinlich würde sie denn anderen erzählen das er sie Sexuell belästigt hätte. Naruto schauderte.

Kakashi der immer noch schockiert war tauchte aus einer Rauchwolke heraus auf.

Wieso tat das Mädchen einem Tier sowas an? War ihr Hass auf den Blonden so gross? "Kakashi Sensei? Darf ich nach dem Test ein Match gegen Haruno haben?" Fragte ihn sein Blonder Schüler ohne Emotionen "Vielleicht, es könnte aber auch sein das ihr alle nach dem Test zurück an die Akademie müsst wenn ihr nicht besteht!" Erklärte der ~~Perv.~~....Kopie Ninja fröhlich.

Schokiert wurde er angestarrt. "A...aber Sensei wir haben denn Test doch bestanden wir haben unser Stirnband auch wenn es nicht alle verdient haben!" Sie blickte vielsagend Naruto an der sie wiederum Ignorierte.

"Ihr seid immer noch Azubis nur weil ihr euer Stirnband erhalten habt heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ihr Genin seit, wenn ihr aber denn Test besteht werdet ihr vollwertige Genins sein, ihr müsst bloss bis zum Mittag mir die Glöckchen Abnehmen." Kakashi zeigte die beiden Objekte, Sasuke bemerkte sofort das es nur zwei waren.

Also hiesse das dass einer von ihnen dennoch zur Akademie zurück musste? Plötzlich Errinerte sich Sasuke an eine Lektion von Itachi.

'Vergiss nicht Otouto Ninja sind meister der Täuschung alles was sie Tun könnte auch anders sein als man denkt!' Sasuke grummelte verärgert, also war das nicht ein Test der sie zu Genin machte sondern mit etwas anderem zu tun hatte? Zum teil wohl um ihre Fähigkeiten zu Testen und vielleicht um zu sehen ob sie Als Team Arbeiten konnten?

Unauffällig blickte Sasuke zu seiner Dobe, der Blonde sah ihn für einen Moment wissend an bevor er wieder zu Kakashi blickten. Der ihnen kurz erklärte was sie nun zu tun hatten.

Als alle in Position waren gab Kakahi das start Signal sofort bewegten sich alle weg von ihm und versteckten sich im Wald, Sasuke war dabei Naruto gefolgt, Kakashi Indessen holte sein Buch hervor, er hatte sich heute Morgen die neuste Ausgabe geholt.

Als Naruto zum Stillstand kam sah er zu Sasuke "Weist du was dieser Test wirklich bewirken soll?" Sasuke versuchte desinteressiert zu Gucken schaffte es aber nicht wirklich. "Wohl über Teamarbeit, Iruka-Sensei hat mir erzählt das dieser Test ursprünglich der Sandaime Hokage geschaffen hat." Sasuke nickte erstaunt.

"Also was machen wir jetzt?" Narutos blick wurde kurz Abwesend bevor er mit seinem Plan kam.

Zurzeit bei Sakura

In ihren Versteck Plante die Riesenstirn gerade wie sie eine Glocke bekommen konnte um so Sasuke zu Beweise das sie die beste Wahl war! Danach würde Sasuke der ebenfalls eine Glocke hatte denn Hässlichen Freak vergessen sie in seine Arme nehmen und Richtung Sonnenuntergang gehen wenn sie beide dann 16 währe würde er ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen und Zuhause bleiben während sie ihre Karriere starten würde als Super-model mit vier Kindern und einer Super Figur!

Sie kicherte Verrückt, Kakashi der ihr gefolgt war schauderte er kannte dieses Kichern, schnell legte er auf eine Bestimmte stelle eine Illusion genau im Richtigen Moment, Sah Sakura wie Sasuke aufgespießt wurde durch das Genjutstu "Sakura" sprach ihr Sasuke mit letzten Atem.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA" Hörte man aus den Wald.

Kakashi machte sich eine Notiz, das er unbedingt mit dem Hokage sprechen musste, auch wenn Sakura von den Kunoichis als Rocky of the Year gepriesen wurden waren ihre Fähigkeiten scheiße!

Sasuke sprang erschrocken auf "Ruhig Teme das war nur Sakura, wahrscheinlich hat Kakashi sie in einem Genjutsu gefangen!" Sasuke nickte, sie bereiteten weiter alles vor, als endlich der Echte Kakashi in ihre Falle lief gab Naruto das Zeichen.

 

* * *

 

  
Shiro: puh das war die erste hälfte des dritten Kapie Dattabayo! Sorry das es nicht so toll geschrieben ist, habe es schon drei Mal umgeschrieben. Vielen Dank für die Kudos und die dieser Geschichte Folgen!

Naru: Hey! Klau mir nicht meinen Spruch! *beginnt zu schmollen*   
Sasuke: das mit dem Psycholgen stimmt nicht war bei einer *grummelt*  
Shiro: *starrt* das glaube ich dir nicht!


End file.
